1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic tape cartridges in which the magnetic tape contained therein and more particularly to a tape including patterns for coding holes from which tape recorder functions may be automatically controlled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sets of holes to demark the ends of the recording area of the length of recording tape is known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,114 provides for a pattern of holes to identify the cartridge type or tape type.
Use of the identifications system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,114 has been carried out in the octal system. The least significant bit number was identified by a combination of six hole patterns. There are three groups of two, thereby representing a three digit binary number. The binary number would vary from 000 to 111 or the equivalent of from 0 to 7 in the decimal system. The most significant bit was represented by either a combination of four hole patterns or six hole patterns. The four hole patterns would designate a binary number from 00 to 11 or from 0 to 3 in the decimal system. The six digital hole pattern would designate from 000 to 111 in the binary system or from 0 to 7 in the decimal system. The number of identifications available, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,114, were either 4.times.8 or 32; or 8.times.8 or 64. As the number of tape cartridges and type of tapes has grown, the number of available identifications still to be assigned is rapidly shrinking. In addition, the least significant bit and most significant bit were used to represent an octal number.